Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Sae-CagalliYulaZala
Summary: Cap.6 Actualizado ¿Que nuevas sorpresas tenemos?,Naruto vuelve o que es ese secreto solo podras saberlo aqui, Historia Original algunas cositas conocidas pero la trama es originalcon cambios drasticos.
1. Lo Que Siento Por Ti

**...Konichiwa...**

Bueno yo soy nueva aqui y este fanfic ya lo eh publicado en otros foros espero que les guste mucho.Y pues este es un Narusaku ya que me encanta esta parejita, tambien trae Shikatema,Sasuhina entre otros de los cuales hay unos inventados por mi.Bueno ya sin mas rodeos se los dejo:**  
**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Quien lo iba a decir yo que pensaba que lo amaba tanto, desde que me dejo en aquella banca esa noche solo "el" me apoyo, y yo que le pedí que lo trajera para que estuviera conmigo y los demás, sabiendo de antemano que el me quería, se que en ese entonces yo no sabia que hacer solo quería que volviera.

Volverlo a ver, saber que el estaba bien que era por lo menos feliz, que no lo estuviera pasando mal quería estar con el.

Pero se que ahora fue un error, no me había dado cuenta que el siempre estuvo hay ayudándome, consolándome y protegiéndome que le rompía el corazón cada vez que le pedía que lo trajera, el solo quería mi felicidad. Ahora que no esta me siento completamente sola, solo espero que regrese pronto por que le quiero decir que... LO AMO.

Desde cuando me di cuenta, la verdad no lo se, lo me perdía en aquellos ojos azules como el mar, el tan solo tenerlo cerca me estremecía, sus ojos me hipnotizaban cada ver q los veía me perdía completamente, solo quería estar con el y besarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

..1º Cáp...

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que se fue sigo esperando con ansias su regreso, quiero volver a ver esos ojos azules en los cuales me pierdo.

Se que a cambiado, que no es el mismo de hace años que su cuerpo a cambiado, su pensamiento que se a vuelto fuerte, pero si no regresa pronto sentiré que mi vida no tendrá sentido.

Ahora me encuentro con Tsunade-sama, como siempre gritando a todo aquel que se encuentra en su oficina. De seguro volvió a volver sake ¿Cuando cambiara? supongo que ya no se puede, pobre Shizume siempre intentando controlar lo que hace mi sensei. Espero no me empiece a gritar por que me distraigo tan fácil pensando en el.

-¡¡¡SAKURA YA SAL DE TUS PENSAMIENTOS Y PRETAME ATENCIÓN!!!-le gritaba la Godaime

-Eh? gomen Hokage-sama que me decía?-dijo la pelirosa

-Hay Sakura, cuando me prestaras atención, siempre piensas en el-dijo la Godaime mas tranquila y sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gomene Sensei, me podría repetir lo q dijo?-dijo la kunohichi un poco triste.

-Nada Sakura te puedes ir a entrenar-notando que la pelirosa estaba triste

-Con su permiso Hokage-sama me retiro-Dijo esto al ultimo cerrando la puerta con la cabeza abajo para que no la vieran llorar... otra vez.

-Tsunade-sama usted cree que se va a recuperar de esto-pregunto la ayudante de la Hokage triste por ver a Sakura así.

-No lo se Shizume es algo complicado-

A la Hokage le dolía ver así a su pupila ya que la consideraba como una hija ya que dos meses después de que "el" se fue los padres de Sakura murieron misteriosamente y ella se hizo cargo de Sakura. En verdad le dolía no quería que sufriera.

Toda Konoha sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado a Haruno Sakura, ella en un principio amo a un chico el cual le destrozo el corazón, el genio de su generación Uchiha Sasuke, pero dio un giro inesperado cuando se fue aparte de romperle el corazón, quedo muy deprimida, el único que comprendía la soledad y tristeza era el, quien la protegía, apoyaba, consolaba y hasta amaba(Creo que repetí mucho esto jaja), pero ella siempre lo rechazo, lastimo por que para ella solo había un chico en su corazón Sasuke-kun. Sakura se dio cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia aquella persona Uzumaki Naruto pero ya era muy tarde, cuando el se fue, la dejo eso era lo que ella decía, ella no soportaba estar tan lejos de aquel rubio que cautivo su corazón por ser quien era y no tener un corazón tan frió que solo se iba a descongelar con una maldita venganza. Tan solo quería ver sus ojos azules, tan solo una vez mas para que se sacara de todas esas dudas lo amaba?...Si lo Amaba como no amo a Sasuke.Quien lo iba a decir Haruno Sakura enamorada del ninja numero 1º en sorprender a la gente, al más hiperactivo pero también quien tenía un corazón muy noble y que valía mil. Tan solo con eso le vasto para conquistarla, todos sabían que Uzumaki Naruto era el dueño de su corazón, de sus pensamientos, aquien amaba y quería estar con el. Solo con el, pero muy pronto la poca felicidad que le quedaba desapareció por completo con la repentina muerte de sus padres los cuales en un viaje murieron, nadie supo por que causas o circunstancias, de la nada amanecieron muertos en su la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Ya Sakura no era la misma con trabajos sonreía, solo el podía devolverle su felicidad y fuerza. Aun que era una de las mejores kunohichis de Konoha se sentía muy sola, no estaba con ella la persona que amaba ni tampoco sus padres. La gran mayoría de los chicos de Konoha estaban atraídos por esta ya que era muy hermosa, no solo habían cambiado sus sentimientos y pensamientos sino también su físico. Su cabellos eran largos no mucho pero lo suficiente, le llegaban casi a la mitad de la espalda, ya no eran tan lacios sino ahora eran ondulados, ya no llevaba su traje rojo sino ahora vestía con una falda blanca chica y con su mayón negro por debajo con su porta kunai esta la pierna derecha y una blusa roja sin manga que en la parte de atras llevaba su tipico circulo blanco. Todos estaban celosos de Uzumaki, ya que una de las mas bellas kunohichis estaba enamorado de el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...EN EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NOº 45...

Naruto ¿Que estarás haciendo?-se pregunto una kunohichi mientras peleaba consigo misma y 2 jóvenes mas.

-Vamos Sakura ¿es todo lo que tienes?-decía...

Aqui termina esta parte un poco corta pero procurare hacerlas mas largas.Cuidense todos.

...SaeUchiha...


	2. Mi Promesa

**...Konichiwa...**

**Bueno les traigo la segunda parte de mi fan fic tarde un poco en colocarlo ya que lo estaba corrigiendo y por que estoy haciendo un nuevo fan fic que espero colocar muy pronto por aca y sin mas rodeos les dejo la segunda parte "Mi Promesa"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**LO QUE SIENTO POR TI**

**...2º Cáp. "Mi promesa"...****  
****  
**

**...EN EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NOº 45...**

Naruto ¿Que estarás haciendo?-se pregunto una kunohichi mientras peleaba consigo misma y 2 jóvenes mas.

-Vamos Sakura ¿es todo lo que tienes?-decía un joven alto, que nada mas llevaba un pantalón negro un poquito ajustado y blusa de maya (negra) que dejaba ver su pecho bien formado y marcado, en sus mejillas llevaba el símbolo de su clan, sus cabellos marrones un poco largos (ya saben quien es o no), pero que a la vez le hacían quedar muy bien, ese era INUZUKA KIBA-Vamos no estarás pensando otra vez en Na-ru-to-kun eh!!!!!

Déjala Kiba, esta enamora-dijo el otro joven que traía una gabardina gris lo suficientemente larga como para tapar todo su cuerpo y siempre con gafas, pero de ves en cuando se colocaba la misma ropa que el inuzuca y lo cual se le veía muy bien (aun que no viene al caso jaja) ese chico era del clan ABURAME

Hay Shino, siempre me arruinas la diversión -dijo este un poco enojado

Perdón por no concentrarme, pero...es que...lo extraño mucho -dijo la pelirosa con la cabeza abajo para que no la vieran llorar.

Vamos no te desanimes ya veras que regresa pronto -dijo Kiba dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Si, ya lo veras, de seguro esta entrenando mucho con el Sanin que se lo llevo y se esta volviendo muy fuerte cada día mas que lo era antes -dijo shino sonriendo (gran sorpresa)

para...cumplir esa promesa que nos hizo a todos y mas a ti Sakura-dijo Kiba con la voz cortada.

**-------------------------------..FLACH BACK..-------------------------------------  
..2 años atrás..**

Naruto!!!!!-gritaba un chica en media calle buscando a un rubio con ojos azules-Naruto!!!!! Donde estas?

Konichiwa Sakura-chan!!!!-dijo Naruto detrás de Sakura asustándola

Baka me asustaste, bueno oye Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a su oficina ahora mismo-dijo la pelirosa ya mas tranquila

Ah ya se de por que quiere que vaya-dijo el ojiazul deprimido

Que tienes Naruto por que te deprimes, no hiciste nada malo verdad-colocándose las manos en la cintura fingiendo enojo

No Sakura-chan es otra cosa, bueno nos vemos luego, bye bye-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la oficina de la hokage

¿Y a este que le ocurre?-Pensó Sakura en sus adentros

Ya pasada una hora Naruto salio de la oficina de la Hokage. Se encuentra en las escaleras a todos los amigos de naruto. Neji hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba inuzuka, Rock lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, tenten, Shino. Ya que Tsunade-sama los había llamado para darles una noticia.

Tsunade no baachan por que hay tantas personas fuera de tu oficina?-pregunto Naruto un poco inquieto

Bueno veras Naruto los e llamado para que se despidieran-dijo Tsunade

Ya veo -dijo naruto triste y con la cabeza abajo

Tsunade-sama que es esa noticia tan importante que nos iba a dar?-pregunto su pequeña aprendiz.

Bueno Sakura será mejor que se los diga Naruto-explico

Sakura-chan, chicos...me...me voy de Konoha

¡¡¡¡¿NANI¿Pero...por que?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada y triste

Bueno veras Sakura-chan es para volverme mas fuerte y cumplir la promesa que te hice aquel día-dijo aun mas triste el pobre naruto.

En ese momento Sakura no sabia perfectamente que era lo que sentía hacia aquel ojiazul, al verlo llorar no aguanto mas y decidió abrazar a Naruto el cual se quedo (así) .Ella no quería quedarse de nuevo sola, no quería perder a su ojiazul. Espera dijo "su" vaya que sus sentimientos están cambiando.

Naruto por favor no te vayas -dijo en sollozos la pelirosa

El tan solo acaricio su cabello rosa, no quería dejar de abrazarla, pero tenia que hacerlo ya que ero-senin lo estaba esperando.

Sakura-chan, no me hagas esto, es para traer de vuelta a sasuke, onegai, Sakura-chan-

Naruto, no, no quiero que te vayas-

Les voy a hacer una promesa a todos y en especial a ti Sakura-chan, Me are mucho mas fuerte y cuando vuelva junto con sasuke quiero que nos reciban con mucho orgullo, pero eso si Sakura mi promesa así ti es que sea como sea te voy a hacer feliz-dijo naruto muy contento

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Uzumaki para todos. Después de eso Naruto partió en la madrugada para que Sakura no lo intentara detener otra vez.

**-------------------------------...FIN FLASH BACK...---------------------------**

Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo Kiba-dijo ya llorando Sakura-lo extraño tanto quiero escuchar que me diga y que salgan de sus labios un Sakura-chan como siempre, quiero sentirlo cerca de mi.

Ya sakura, no llores-le susurro kiba en su oído a sakura al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba para que se calmara.

Shino tan solo pudo ver como su compañero y mejor amigo consolaba a su ahora nueva compañera la cual lloraba desconsolada. Ellos no sabían que había alguien observándolos, viendo esa escena, una persona que no podía evitar odiar al Inuzuca por estar abrazando a Sakura. La cual ahora quería y adoraba, la cual fue su compañera de Infancia y grupo de graduación (para pasar a genin).Ese era...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno prometi hacerlo mas largo pero como haci tengo mis capitulos cortos no les puedo meter mas hasta dentro de 2 capitulos creo y pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Okramuk-Gracias por tu comentario y con respecto a tu pregunta ya era muy tarde por que Naruto ya se habia retirado de konoha y ella no dabia exactamente donde se encontraba.

Muchas gracias tambien a Dark-sakura009 y Katgx por sus comentarios, tambien quisiera saber si esta promesa fue tan ridicula y cursi.Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Sasuke

**...Konichiwa...**

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo y como mensione en el capitulo anterior asi ya tengo escrito el fanfic y hasta el 5º lo podre hacer mas largo.  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.- **

**Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

**...3º Cáp. "Sasuke"...**

**Shino tan solo pudo ver como su compañero y mejor amigo consolaba a su ahora nueva compañera la cual lloraba desconsolada. Ellos no sabían que había alguien observándolos, viendo esa escena, una persona que no podía evitar odiar al Inuzuca por estar abrazando a Sakura. La cual ahora quería y adoraba, la cual fue su compañera de Infancia y grupo de graduación (para pasar a genin).Ese era un joven moreno, alto (como de 1.68 cm.), su cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un gran tristeza.**

**El al principio no quiso aceptar ese sentimiento, lo confundía con AMISTAD. **

**UCHIHA SASUKE había vuelto hace 5 meses ya que mientras viajaba naruto, se encontró con el escondite de Orochimaru, donde estaba su mejor amigo y hermano, quería rescatarlo y llevárselo a Konoha para que por fin su querida sakura-chan fuera feliz y así cumplir las dos promesas que le hizo a ella traer a Sasuke-kun y hacerla feliz. Naruto tubo una gran batalla con Orochimaru y Sasuke a la vez, el resultado fue que murió Orochimaru, el término gravemente herido y por ultimo el uchiha inconsciente. Jiraiya fue y llevo al Uchiha a Konoha, Naruto todavía no quería regresar quería volverse mas fuerte, le pidió a Ero-senin que dijera en la Aldea que estaría con el durante ese tiempo. Pero en realidad no iba a hacer cierto. **

**Sasuke paso mucho tiempo en el hospital con los cuidados de Sakura, después de su salida convivió mas con ella, el sintió que sakura estaba mas distante que cuando eran mas chicos, deducio rápidamente que ella ya no le amaba, al principio no le tomo importancia ya que siempre la considero su mejor amiga o hasta hermana pero nunca algo mas, hasta hace poco el lo creí pero un día se dio cuenta que ya no pensaba así, vio que su compañera de equipo, era un excelente kunohichi y que era muy bella, por un minuto pensó en la palabra..."Amor",intento olvidar esa palabra que para el no tenia significado...Hasta semanas después. **

**No dejaba de pensar en ella, esa chica pelirosa de ojos color esmeralda, quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca no soltarla, quería ser su apoyo en ese momento, por fin lo dedujo el ..."LA AMABA", El gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado por fin, pero ya no se hacia tantas esperanzas el sabia ya a la perfección que ella lo amaba a el, quien fue y es su mejor amigo al igual que hermano. **

******Por mas que intentaba dejar de pensar e ella no podía, el siempre supo que tiempo atrás ella lo amaba pero cada vez que ella se lo decía o lo mostraba con algo, la evadía, por eso ahora el sufría por lo mismo. Por su culpa ahora la persona que amaba estaba enamorado de Naruto, aun que había un pregunta que no podía contestar tan fácilmente ¿Que hubiera pasado si el nunca se hubiera marchado?¿Ella lo seguiría amando o el la amaría como ahora?, pero mientras mas se hacia esa pregunta mas salían, las cuales puede que nunca se contestaran. **

******Casi toda Konoha sentía o pensaba que el joven Uchiha tenía el corazón congelado o por si fuera poco no tenia, que tan solo pensaba en su venganza, en acabar con la vida de UCHIHA ITACHI. Pero tan solo una persona sabia lo que Sasuke sentía a la persona a la que le confeso sus sentimientos hacia Haruno era HYUGA HINATA, esta al escuchar tal confesión del Ultimo Uchiha (si se podría decir) no supo como reaccionar. **

******Hinata solo le dio un consejo: **

******-Ve y dile lo que realmente sientes por ella, no dejes que tu miedo a perderla se apode de ti-fue lo que la futura líder del clan Hyuga le dijo. **

******-Gracias Hinata-chan-le contesto el moreno. **

******Desde que regreso el uchiha nadie supo mas de naruto, ni siquiera de como era su aspecto ahorra, donde estaba, si se encontraba bien, si tendría novia, que era lo que Hinata y Sakura no querían imaginarse. **

******Ellas eran las más ansiosas en que llegara Naruto. Pero había lago que ellas no sabia y Sasuke si. Era que el...**

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Y a responder Reviews:**

**katyx: Hola, te mando un saludote y mil gracias por estarme apoyando.**

**  
Uzumaki-Kraden, Daklight ultimate, ErickSmoke91, Mago de oz: Muchas gracias por haber leido el fanfic y pues un saludote.**

**  
Saiyan X: Gracias por tus comentario sobre mis iconos y pues ya los e areglado.  
**

**Okramuk: La verdad es que sie esta muy cursi la promesa (y eso que yo lo escribi jaja).**

**Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado a todos.Bye Bye.**


	4. El Secreto

...Konichiwa...  
Bueno aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi fanfic.Aqui una observacio esta historia puede parecerse mucho a otra que esta aqui donde naruto...bueno eso ya lo veran (mas bien leeran), pero esta historia fue sacada de mi cabesita, asi que si tienen una critica mala o matarme aqui estoy eh!!.

Pero solo se pareceran en este capitulo (al final) y un cachito del otro.**  
**

Bueno para que adelantarles mas.Ya pueden empezar a leer mi fanfic jajaja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

**...4º Cáp. "El Secreto"... ****  
**

Hinata solo le dio un consejo:

-Ve y dile lo que realmente sientes por ella, no dejes que tu miedo a perderla se apode de ti-fue lo que la futura líder del clan Hyuga le dijo.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-le contesto el moreno.

Desde que regreso el uchiha nadie supo mas de naruto, ni siquiera de como era su aspecto ahora, donde estaba, si se encontraba bien, si tendría novia, que era lo que Hinata y Sakura no querían imaginarse.

Ellas eran las más ansiosas en que llegara Naruto. Pero había algo que ellas no sabia y Sasuke si. Era que el no quería volver, no quería torturase, no quería volver a salir herido, por que aun la amaba aun que hubieran pasado 2 años aun la quería, dudaba poderla olvidar o mas bien no quería.

Naruto aun amaba a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas pero tenia que olvidarla por que supuso que ella iba a estar con el.

Se iría a entrenar al país del trueno a una pequeña aldea llamada Fusiwe (es un invento mió) donde por cierto tiempo viviría. Naruto le hizo prometer a Sasuke que no le diría a nadie sobre en donde estaría, tampoco a Jiraiya ya que a el le dijo que se iría a entrenar al país de viento con gaara. Pero no era cierto el quería estar solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como a pasado el tiempo, desde la llegada de Sasuke han pasado otros 6 años ahora son 8 años desde su partida, se me a hecho una eternidad, Tsunade-sensei me dijo que le mando una carta a Jiraiya-sama para saber cuando volvería pero no a tenido respuesta.

Dentro de poco cumpliré 21, en verdad quisiera que el llegara antes de ese día, ya que desde hace 3 años que tengo edad para casarme fue lo que me dijo mi sensei y el día que cumpla años me comprometerán con un chico soltero y pues hay muchos candidatos. Pero yo solo quiero estar con Naruto. Entre los candidatos que se me declararon esta Sasuke pero desde hace mucho que no lo quiero.

Mientras en otro lugar un chico de cabello negro se encontraba enfrente de una joyería viendo los anillos de compromiso.

¿Cuál le gustara mas?-se preguntaba así mismo el uchiha, ya que dentro de unos 2 meses seria el cumpleaños de Sakura y le iba a proponer que se casara con el.

Konichiwa Sasuke-kun-le saludo una chica de pelo largo hasta la cadera y rubia, ojos verdes y ropa un poco sexy que dejaban ver que su entrenamiento ninja dejaba buenos resultados.

A Konichiwa Ino-Chan¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el moreno

Bien gracias sasuke¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia intrigada-¿apoco ya le vas a pedir a sakura matrimonio?

Pues...si Ino¿por cierto como vas con Choji?-pregunto

Bien gracias, pues anoche me dio el anillo como vez-enseñándole al uchiha un anillo muy bonito de compromiso colocado en su mano izquierda en el cuarto dedo de su mano.

Ino y Choji ya llevaban ya casi 6 años de noviazgo, el cual se formalizo a hace 2 años solo con una promesa de boda, el cual ya se estaba cumpliendo.

Que bueno Ino-chan, ahora si tu y choji van a estar mas juntos no?-lo dijo con una sonrisa medio picara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en un lugar mas lejos de Konoha en el país del trueno en una pequeña aldea llamada FUSAWE se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, alto y un poco moreno con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier chica entrenando junto a un muchacho alto, de pelo corto negro (como los del rubio), ojos del mismo color, moreno y muy serio.

Vamos Mashiro ¿ya te cansaste?-Pregunto el rubio un poco serio

no como cree Naruto-sama-le respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa

Estos estaban a punto de dar un gran ataque cuando de casi de la nada salio una niña de cabello marrón con ojos azules, se le calcularía unos 6 años .La cual grito.

¡¡¡¡¡Papi ya es hora de comer!!!!!-y se dirigió corriendo al rubio-aparte Naba me esta molestando

Ya vamos-le dijo Naruto a su hija a la cual cargo-Sanu y ¿que le hiciste a tu hermano para molestarlo?

Yo nada-le dijo la pequeña

Bueno a delantate y dile a Naba que quiero hablar con el ¿si cariño?-le dijo tiernamente a su hija colocándola en el piso.

si-contesto la niña quien salio corriendo rumbo a una cabaña que se encontraba a unos 35 m. de donde estaban estos dos chicos.

Naruto-sama ¿Cuando vamos a ir a Konoha?-pregunto Mashiro muy serio

No lo se Mashiro, no quiero que volver a sufrir, aparte ya tengo suficiente con lo que ocurrió hace tiempo-le contesto naruto a su compañero

Lo se, pero ya es hora de que tus hijos conozcan la villa donde nació su padre no? aparte ellos ya no pueden estar en esta aldea los recuerdo de "ella" te aran sufrir a ti y los niños, al igual que a mi, se que a mi hermana la amaste muchisisimo mas que a ella pero...n.-pero Naruto lo detuvo

**¡¡¡¡YA LO SE PERO QUE QUIERES QUE AGA NO PUEDO VOLVER A KONOHA VOY A SUFRIR MAS QUE AQUI POR ELLA!!!!**-le grito naruto-**APARTE AUN RECUERDO EL DIA EN QUE NAKUSHI SE FUE Y NO SE ADONDE IRNOS.**

---------------...FLASH BACK...------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día nublado espantoso, ya que ese día la aldea era atacada por una bestia gigantes a la cual le llamaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno espero aya sido de su agrado y pues voy a tardar un poco mas con el siguiente capitulo ya que mi inspiracion esta fayando un poco ya que estoy trabajando en otro casi de este tipo entonces me atrasa mucho aparte que como son vacaciones.Y aviso ya los siguientes capitulos van a ser mas largos (tan bien x eso el retraso jaja), ahora los reviews.**

**Squallrf:**(no se si lo escribi bien) _Gracias por tu comentario y pues ya proximamente no seran los capitulos tan cortos.Un saludo._

**Okramuk:**_Bueno que te parece esta nueva sorpresita eh, bueno espero te aya gustado.Saludos._

**Mago de oz: **_Ami tambien me cae mal Sasuke pero que le tengo que hacer tiene un papel muy inportante aqui jajaja.Un beso_

**Kaname87: **_Que bueno que te ayan gustado los capitulos anteriores y espero que este tambien.Un beso_

**Shinji kun 112: **_Pues no estabas tan lejos de lo que Sasuke sabia, pero creo que sobre los hijos de Naruto no fallate tanto solo por uno, espero te aya gustado la continuacion. Un besito._

**Katyx: **_Bueno sobre el lemon creo que vendra no muy pronto pero si habra, lo malo que no tengo mucha idea sobre esto (tengo 14) asi que soy una experta en esto, solo se por lo que veo asi que aver si me puedes ayudar jaja mi msn es: __es diferente a mi correo original pero lo conparto con otra personita asi que a ver si hablamos luego.Un Saludote_

**Darklight ultimate: **_Bueno pues espero te aya gustado este capitulo. Besitos_

**Seethersan: **_Dudo mucho que la sonrisa de sakura vuelva durante un tiempo._

**C5master: **_Pues como ya mensione a otras personas y al principio el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo (espero yo) y un poquito dramatico pero bueno Naruto y Sakura no si quiero que se queden juntos eh!!...jajaj no es cierto claro que quiero que se queden juntos sino que chiste va a tener el fanfic?.Bueno un saludote._

**Uy porfin termine jaja.Hasta la proxima.**


	5. La Tragedia

**Konichiwa Mina!!**

**Bueno ya volvi despues de tanto tiempo jaja, bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo que sigue aunque la vez pasada no resivi vastantes reviews por eso fue que o lo continue (tambien la tarea fue un problema).**

**Espero si resiva mas de 10 reviews y como dije es una historia original, podra parecerce a alguna de aqui pero NO lo es!! Bueno me retiro y REVIES ONEGAI. Por cierto ya se dieron cuenta que cambien my nick cierto bueno espero me reconoscan .**

**./-./-./-./-./-./-./-./-. **

**Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

**...5º Cáp. "La Tragedia"...**

**¡¡¡¡YA LO SE PERO QUE QUIERES QUE AGA NO PUEDO VOLVER A KONOHA VOY A SUFRIR MAS QUE AQUI POR ELLA!!!!-le grito naruto-APARTE AUN RECUERDO EL DIA EN QUE NAKUSHI SE FUE Y NO SE ADONDE IRNOS.**

**---------------...FLASH BACK...----------------****  
**

_Era un día nublado espantoso, ya que ese día la aldea era atacada por una bestia gigantes a la cual le llamaba __Hollow, de repente apareció ese misterioso monstruo en la aldea, para los shinobis que en ese momento estaban en guardia le dijeron a un chico alto con un cuerpo bien formada a pesar de ser muy joven y rubio que provenía del bosque._

¡¡¡¡Naruto-sama ya hemos inspeccionado todo el bosque y no hay nada anormal que aremos!!!!-**dijo un chico a juzgar por su físico tendría unos 12 años**

-Ya, bueno Mashiro te voy a asignar otra misión acompáñame y todos los demás vayan a detener ese monstruo en un momento los alcanzo.-**dijo Naruto a varios jóvenes mayores a el.**

-Hi, Naruto-sama-**dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los jóvenes los cuales salieron inmediatamente a atacar a ese monstruo.**

-Mashiro, quiero que cuides a tu hermana por favor no quiero que le suceda nada y mas en el estado que esta- dijo naruto preocupado

-Naruto-sama, pero si mi hermana se puede cuidar sola, apartes con lo que es..-**pero entonces fue interrumpido por un enojado naruto**

-Mashiro por favor no quiero que le suceda nada se perfectamente que tu hermana es capas de cuidarse sola pero en el estado que esta no quiero que haga cosas que**- esto siguiente lo dijo mas calmado**- la puedan perjudicar y mas en el estado en que se encuentra.

-Esta bien Naruto -**dijo el pequeño Mashiro dejando el sama aparte**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del pequeño pueblo en un cabaña se encontraba una joven de pelo color marrón el cual estaba un poco largo y estaba amarrado por una sencilla coleta, sus ojos eran color violetas, su piel estaba bronceada la cual hacia que resaltara mas su belleza._

_Llevaba puesto un suéter color azul obscuro el cual abajo llevaba una camisa color rojo de manga larga que hacia juego con su falda del mismo color que el suéter._

_Al parecer la muchacha no rebasaba unos 15 años a lo mucho y lo mas sorprendente era que a su corta edad estaba embarazado, muchos de los aldeanos ya se habían acostumbrado ver a la chica en este estado. Al principio fue un tanto duro pero al final supieron respetar la decisión de la Ahora gobernante de el pueblo ya que su padre el antiguo gobernante de ahí había muerto justo semanas después que su hija le comunico que seria abuelo. No se supo por que murió, y su hija tomo su puesto pero en su estado no puedo y le dejo el mando a su novio y futuro marido. Ya que dentro de unos años cumpliría la mayoría de edad y se casaría con el._

_Ahora estaba asustada ya que Naruto el padre de su hijo o hija estaba afuera tratando de vencer a esa bestia o monstruo. No quería que el muriera no quería perder a otra persona importante de su vida. No quería sufrir mas su madre murió cuando nació su hermano y después su padre, no quería estar sin la persona que mas amaba, ya seria demasiado._

_Entonces fue cuando oyó un ruido en el patio delantero, se asusto mucho y mas cuando, abrieron la puerta estrepitosamente haciendo temblar la pequeña cabaña, cuando decidió salir a ver quien era se llevo una grata sorpresa nunca pensó que fuera a cuidarla esa persona…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora que Mashiro se encontraba con Nakushi no tenia por que preocuparse, mas que de aquella bestia que se le hace llamar Hollow.

-No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte y que solo ciertos shinobis pueden ver esa cosa nos podría matar, si seguimos a este ritmo.. ¿Qué aremos?-Pensó muy preocupado Naruto, ya que la situación iba empeorando cada vez, se podían ver cuerpos de hombres que intentaban proteger su pueblo, que yacían en el piso muertos.

Nunca en ese pueblo hubo tal catástrofe. Todos los aldeanos se encontraban ya en refugios que 2 años antes se habían construido. Nunca supieron para que los habían construido, pero ahora lo podían utilizar.

Naruto se encontraba atrás de una roca junto con otros jóvenes, ya había demasiadas bajas y no quería mas así que se decidió salir y enfrentarse al hollow solo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su novia la cual quien sabe donde se encontraba al igual que su hermano.

Al salir de la roca el Hollow se volvió para atacarlo, después de hacer unos sellos con sus manos. El cual liberaba el poder de 4 colas de Kyubi (en esta historia ya las controla). El Hollow desapareció dejando a un agotado Naruto en el suelo inconsciente, los compañeros de Naruto fueron a ayudarle ya que ni siquiera podía respirar adecuadamente. Pero se hallaban ya muy legos de la aldea así que prefirieron ir con un medico que vivía cerca de ahí

Al llegar al pequeño "hospital" el doctor Mirako atendió a Naruto de emergencia ya que tenía una herida demasiado grande en la pierna izquierda ya que en uno de los ataques el hollow lo rasguño hasta tener esa enorme herida, también el la parte superior izquierda del pecho se encontraba una especie de hierro incrustado en el, lo metieron enseguida a una habitación para operarlo. Comparación con eso los demás shinobis se encuentran bien una que otra herida infectada pero de ahí no pasaba.

Lo único malo fue que hubo muchísimas bajas ese día, nadie pensaba que ese monstruo fuera tan poderoso como Kyubi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nakushi no pensó que Mashiro estuviera ahí cuidándola, pensaba que se había quedado con Naruto a pelear contra aquel Monstruo._

-Mashiro ¿Q..Que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica angustiada, pensando algo malo

-No te preocupes Nakushi Naruto-san me mando para cuidarte- tranquilizando a su hermana- aparte no te debes de poner así o le afectara la bebe

Tiempo después que Mashiro llego a cuidarla empezó con su trabajo de parto, mientras el pequeño no sabia que hacer, por suerte la partera del lugar paso corriendo para el hospital y la pudo detener.

-Señora Kisumi!!!!...Señora Kisumi – **gritaba Mashiro**

-¿Qué ocurre Mashiro-san?-pregunta la anciana- ¿Qué paso?

-Mi…Mi hermana esta en el...el trabajo de parto-y empezó a llorar- y no se que hacer

-Mashiro-san tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, yo le ayudo-

-Arigato Señora Kisumi-

Al entrar a la cabaña se escuchaban los gritos de Nakushi por los dolores que le ocasionaban las contracciones.

-Mashiro tranquilízate y tráeme unas sabanas limpias-

-Si-**pronto regreso con ellas**

-Ahora tráeme un garrón o mas con bastante agua-

Mashiro salio corriendo por el agua, y ya que estaba siendo entrenado como shinobi regreso muy rápido.

-Gracias, ahora sal-**le dijo **

-estaré afuera si necesita algo- **y salio de la habitación **

-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan adelantado el bebe aparte está en muy mala posición –**pensaba la anciana**

-Kisumi-Sama ¿Qué...aaaa...o...ocurre?- **le preguntaba angustiada Nakushi**

-Nakushi tranquilízate y solo sigue mis indicaciones-

-Esta b..bien-

Tras varias horas Nakushi fue invadida por el dolor y cansancio del parto ya que cada minuto se iba incrementando, mientras tanto Naruto seguía en el quirófano intentando que la hemorragia que se había hecho durante la operación cesara.

-Doctor...la hemorragia no cesa.. si continua así pronto morirá-**expreso un enfermero**

-No dejen que muera el chico, puedo ver que tiene un gran futuro por delante y no podemos dejar que se esfume tan fácil- **les dijo el doctor mikaro- **vamos tenemos que salvarle la viada a este muchacho

2 Hora mas después...

-Mashiro-san ven un momento- **grito la anciana**

-Q.que ocurre señora Kisumi-

-Necesito ayuda-

-Hi-

-pásame esas mantas-

-aquí están-

_Mashiro solo podía observar como la señora Kisumi enrollaba una pequeña cosa en la manta y después se lo paso._

-Cuídala Mashiro el es tu sobrina..-**pero lo interrumpe el chico**

-Que bonita y por que mi hermana sigue con dolores?-

-Por que son dos no uno-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuídala mientras, en lo que yo intento salvarle la vida a ese bebe y a tu hermana, luego te explico-

Mashiro tenia miedo, no quería perder a su hermana era la única que tenia, aparte estaba su sobrinita y aquel otro bebe no seria justo para ellos, ni menos para Naruto. Ahora que lo pensaba ya desde hace tiempo termino la batalla cual era el motivo por el cual Naruto no regresaba ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

-Mashiro Ven rápido- grito la anciana

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

-Toma ten al segundo bebe y llévalos al hospital ahorita te alcanzamos-

-Hi- y salio corriendo hacia el hospital

_Cuando llego unas enfermeras le arrebataron a los bebes de los brazos y se los llevaron a una sala mientras un doctor le hacia preguntas, no mucho después llego la señora Kisumi junto con un muchacho mas alto que ella, cabello violeta y ojos azules el cual llevaba a Nakushi en brazos se lo entrego al doctor y la metieron al quirófano._

_Después de una cuantas preguntas que le hizo mashiro se entero que era un forastero buscando cobijo y que iba pasando por aquella cabaña, y decidió ayudar a la anciana con la muchacha._

En cuanto a Naruto el ya había salido del quirófano, pero lo que les sorprendió a los doctores es que después de detener la hemorragia la herida sano muy rápido, ahora se encontraba consiente en una cama junto a los shinobis sobreviviente (que no eran muchos [10 o 15).

Lo que mas le urgía a Naruto era llegar al pueblo para ver como se encontraba Nakushi y Mashiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por favor Naruto ya no recuerde eso te va a ser daño-

-Mashiro no quiero volver a Konoha, no quiero sufrir mas, me duele-

-Naruto...-

-Otosan!!- volvía a gritar la pequeña

-Creo que por el momento lo dejo así-

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Solo quiero verlo que es tanto pedir... (pensó la joven pelirosa mirando el atardecer desde su casa)

Bueno chavos les doy las gracias por leer y al apoyo de:

SqualRF, Katyx, Seethersan, Darkligh ultimate

que fueron los que dejaron Reviews y sobre hacerlo mas largo va a

ir aumentando ya que no es muy facil escribir (casi me rompo la cabeza jaja)

Bueno Matane!!

.-.-.Sae-Uchiha.-.-.

o

.-.-.Cagalli-Yula-Zala.-.-.


	6. Desición

_**Lo Que Siento Por Ti 6 parte**_

_**HOLA CHAVOS!! **_

_**BUENO YA SE K TARDE MUCHISIMO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES K LA ESCUELA NO DEJA JAJA, **_

_**NO ES CIERTO, BUENO ENPARTE, COMO YA SALI DE LA SECUNDARIA PUES ME TRAJOUN DEPRECIO FUERTESITA**_

_**Y PUES YA PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR JEJE**_

_**APARTE ESTOI CRENADO 2 NUEVAS HISTORIA UN NARUSAKU Y UN ASUCAGA (GUNDAM SEED)**_

_**ALGO MEJOR JIJI, APARTE ME CAMBIARON LA COMPU Y TUBE K VOLVER A EMPEZAR. **_

_**PERO WENO BASTA DE EXCUSAS Y ESPEROLES OSE GUSTAR MI HISTORIA.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-,.-,-.-.-,.-.,-.,-.

**Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

**..Decisión..**

**Se encontraba en su cuarto una chica de pelo rosa sentada en su cama observando una foto... se encontraban 4 personas en ella, un adulto con una mascara que le cubría casi toda la cara e excepción de un ojo. Su cabello era plateado, debajo de el estaban 3 niños, a la izquierda se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros, mirando con odio o enojo a su otro compañero, en medio estaba una chica de cabello largo y rosado con una gran sonrisa, y por ultimo un chico con cara de amargado, y mirando a su otro compañero con desprecio. La mirada de la chica se mantenía sobre el rubio, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos los tres hasta que se fue Uchiha con Orochimaru por eso el se fue. Por culpa de el, la persona que mas quería se fue, por pedirle que lo trajera el se fue…… que tonta**

**-Sakura!! Ven por favor- gritaba alguien por la ventana**

**Pero la pelirosa no quería moverse de hay temía que esa foto desapareciera y no quería dejarla, pero que rayos pensaba claro que una foto no se puede mover… pero no quería soltarla.**

**-Sakura!! Baja por favor, tengo noticias- volvieron a gritar**

**Pero la pelirosa no daba señal de querer bajar hasta que escucho….**

**-Sakura son noticias de Naruto baja ya….FRENTUDA!!-**

**Al escuchar esto dejo la foto en su escritorio, abrió la ventana y dio un salto para caer enfrente de una chica de pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azul cielo y llevaba puesto un conjunto morado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.**

**-Ino-cerda ¿que noticias tienes?- pregunto esta con una sonrisa en la cara**

**-No se Frentuda, solo me enviaron a avisarte-**

**-Ya veo y ¿adonde ahí que ir?- preguntó esta apurada**

**-bueno creo que a la torre de la hokage...pe...pero- ya no termino la frase ya que la pelirosa salio corriendo hasta el lugar dicho.-hay sakura enserio que amas mucho a naruto**

**-por fin lo que mas e estado esperando a llegado- pensó la peli rosa**

**--**

**FUSAWE Aldea del trueno**

**En una cabaña en el comedor se encuentran 4 personas 2 adultos y 2 pequeños niños de unos 6 años. Para lo que se veía acababan de terminar de comer.**

**-Sanu por favor recoge los platos- ordeno Mashiro **

**-¿por que yo? Que lo haga Naba- contesto la niña**

**-No Sanu ve tú- le dijo ahora Naruto**

**-pero otasan yo no quiero- insistió la niña**

**-vamos Sanu-la pequeña se levanto y salio por la puerta que se hallaba atrás de ella**

**-Ahora tu Naba- se dirigió Naruto a un niño casi igual a la niña, la diferencia era que el tenia pelo rubio y unos pequeños bigotes de zorrito en su cara idéntico a naruto, sus ojos eran color violeta- vas a lavar los platos ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Pues ya que…-y el chico se fue por donde su hermana.**

**-Naruto-sama que vamos a hacer a partir de mañana- pregunto Mashiro**

**-no lo se, se acaba el tiempo…envié una carta a konoha, pero no e recibido la respuesta, creo que volveré a escribir- después de decir esto se levanto y camino por una pequeña estancia y subió una escaleras.**

**-(naruto-sama…. Ya pronto dejaremos este lugar por obligación, a donde iremos?)- pensó este y al final se levanto y salio por la puerta que se hallaba atrás de su silla**

**--**

**-cuanto había esperado para esto por fin tengo noticias de mi naruto- pensó la peli rosa**

**-Sakura!!-gritaron unos pasos mas delante de la peli rosa y esta se detuvo**

**-Sasuke que sorpresa, ¡que haces por acá?- pregunto la chica**

**-pues…. Vine a comprar unas cosas para la casa mentiroso viniste a comprar un traje de bodas y ¿tu?- ahora fue el moreno quien hizo la pregunta**

**-a pues iba a la torre de la hokage-**

**-¿tienes misión?-**

**-no, es…. Hay noticias de naruto y me mandaron llamar para informarme ¿me acompañas?-**

**-si...-dijo con una cara de pocos amigos-como es posible que tengan noticias de naruto, yo e hablado con el por cartas y me dijo que nunca iba a volver pero…… esto esta raro… naruto que sucedió-pensó el pelinegro**

**-Sasuke ya llegamos... Oye andas muy distraído ¿que pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada la peli rosa**

**-¿como? A nada no te preocupes vamos entra – y dio el paso a Sakura**

**Ya en la torre, tocaron la puerta de la oficina de la hokage.**

**-pase- dijo una voz femenina un tanto fuerte**

**-con permiso hokage-sama- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2**

**-a Sakura que bueno que llegas y bienes con el joven Uchiha que bueno- expreso la hokage parecía preocupada**

**-a Hokage-sama ¿que tiene?-pregunto su pupila**

**-Sakura te mande llamar por que llego una carta de Uzumaki Naruto-**

**-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que el esta con jiraiya-sama no es así?- sus ojos mostraban alegría y sorpresa. Se podía observar que sus ojos se llenaron de agua.**

**-Sakura….Jiraiya llego a Konoha hace 4 meses al parecer….-**

**-Naruto… –interrumpió Sasuke a la gondaime y continuo-se separo del anciano hace años sakura al parecer fue a buscar algo a….-Pero se detuvo ya había abierto mucho la boca.-**

**-Sasuke….tu...tú sabias todo…y...-pero no continuo, las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, después ya no sintió nada, por que se hallaba en los brazos de Sasuke desmayada.**

**Sasuke corrió a tiempo para cachar a Sakura antes de que tocara el piso, se sentía fatal a ver roto la promesa a su mejor amigo y luego hacer sentir mal ala mujer que amaba. Era el peor…De seguro ahora sakura lo odiaría…. y si se enteraba NAruto el lo Mataria **

**-Sasuke-san-le llamo la hokage sacándolo de sus pensamientos**

**-Dígame Hokage-sama-**

**-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes esto?¿Tienes contacto aun con Naruto?-**

**-Desde que me envío a konoha con el anciano…… me pidió que no dijera nada…y... me e estado carteando con el desde entonces; pero no dice mucho…solo me a dicho lo mas importante, la ultima que me mando fue hace 12 hrs hokage-**

**-ya veo…bueno Sasuke tu-**

**-Hokage-sama perdón por interrumpirla por 2° vez pero quiero saber algo-**

**-Dime Sasuke-**

**-¿Qué le dijo Naruto en su carta?-**

**La hokage pronto puso su cara de preocupación y melancolía, miro al Uchiha, seguido de ello esculco algo en un cajón y le tendió la mano para que tomara la carta. El Uchiha no entendió muy bien por que se la daba a leer, la cogió y después comenzó a leer.**

**--…………--…….--………--…………--…….--……..-**

_**Querida obasa:**_

_**Solo escribo para saludar y pedirte un favor…….**_

**--…………………………….--**

**El Uchiha leyó la carta y su cara primero mostro sorpresa, después confusión.**

**-Hokage… Naruto…Naruto nunca me dijo de ello…pero-**

**-Lo se Sasuke…. Pero no se como la va a tomar Sakura…es algo muy duro- se quedo callada y después continuo-Pero eso no es el mayor problema si no lo otro.**

**-"Naruto… que ocurrió por que tomaras esa decisión" Hokage-sama si me permite….creo que tendríamos que poner mas vigilancia en toda konoha…avisar que todos se cuiden de… de esta cosa o lo que sea-**

**-Sasuke lo se pero…-"Naruto por que me vienes avisando hasta ahora y luego el sello se esta debilitando por su estado"-no podemos hacer nada… quiero que avises a todos los de tu generación que lo quiero aquí dentro de 4 hrs. Les daré una misión muy importante.-**

**-hi hokage-sama-"Que querrá"- mmmm…hokage-sama que hago con Sakura**

**-o es cierto… crees que la puedas llevara a su casa?-**

**-Claro, me retiro- seguido de se fue junto con sakura en brazos en una nube de humo**

**-Shizune!! Ven acá- grito muy fuerte la Hokage que hasta se pudo oír hasta el otro lado de la aldea**

**Seguida del grito entro un shizune sumamente asustada.**

**-hi Gondaime-**

**-quiero a los chicos de la arena dentro de 3 hrs; entendido y tráeme una botella de sake-**

**-Hi!!-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Sakura lamento que sufrieras por culpa de Sasuke, pero ahora serán felices verdad…. Eso espero, te deseo lo mejor y pronto nos veremos, mi amor imposible"**

**-Papa… vamos a dormir-**

**-Si..Sanu-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracia por su apoyo y espero recibir mas reviews **

**los quiero y Naru**_Saku 4**e**v**e**r_

_**Si quieren sabes k kontiene la carta esperen el 7° capitulo**_

**Nakusu Malakiel: gracias por tu apoyo durante todos capitulos y veo k ya te cmabiaste el nombre jaja**

**Kyuubi93 y Rokudaime Naruto: tambien a ustedes gracias por su apoyo en este capitulo**


End file.
